La vio!
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Kurama está nervioso esperando a que Ami llegue a su casa para hacer el estúpido proyecto de ciencias que les fue asignado y el es incapás de dejar de sonrojarse al verla, todo por ese estúpido viaje a Okinawa. One-shot dedicado a KuraAmi


**Hola!**

**Este fic quiero dedicárselo a KuraAmi, sé que no es un lemon pero no tengo suficiente inspiración para hacer uno de estos dos aunque tal vez si recibo muchos comentarios en un futuro cercano te pueda dar el gusto de crear un lemon de Kurama y Ami**

**Este one-shot está situado después del viaje a Okinawa**

**Kurama está nervioso esperando a que Ami llegue a su casa para hacer el proyecto de ciencias que les fue asignado y el es incapás de dejar de sonrojarse al verla, todo por ese estúpido viaje a Okinawa**

* * *

La vio, ¡la había visto! ¡La había visto sin nada que la cubriera! Y para colmo esa poción que la volvió humana de nuevo le había hecho _evolucionar_ por así decirlo, le había crecido el cabello y ya no era plana! Por Kami le agradecía tanto a Kei por haberle dado ropa para su amiga, juraba que habría perdido la cordura si la miraba un solo segundo más. Estaba seguro de que la pobre chica se había asustado durante los tres segundos en que se dedicó a violarla con la mirada antes de que saliera del shock y con todo el pudor sobre la tierra se cubriera para evitar que _esa_ mirada siguiera intimidándola, como un segundo después el también salió del trance y quitó la mirada de depravado que estaba poniendo, volteara la cabeza y le extendiera más que avergonzado la ropa.

La mocosa estaba buena, ahora lo sabía, y para colmo tenía un carácter que rebosaba ternura, "_Me gusta el Kurama que vuela por los cielos"_, recordó esa frase, se sentía enternecido, y sentía que una humana con la que había cruzado palabras en contadas ocasiones sabía mejor lo que el quería que el mismo y eso era frustrante, es decir, más o menos la primera vez que voló de nuevo en mucho tiempo fue cuando conoció a Nanami o a Tomoe, daba igual, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer algo que le gustaba tanto y esa niña en vez de asustarse de que el era un demonio cuervo iba y le decía que le gustaba el Kurama que vuela por el cielo, bueno por un lado era medianamente entendible, el haber sido convertida en un dugong por una especie de ¿sirena? Que sobra decir estaba demente, debió haber sido algo tan loco y raro que hacía que descubrir que él, el pop idol del momento era un tengu, fuera como una rareza más, le frustraba un poco, solo un poco, que no se hubiera sorprendido demasiado al saberlo; además ¿cómo no iba a gustarle? Bueno luego de tener mínimo un poco de miedo –cosa que al parecer Ami no tuvo– había que ser ciego para no notar lo hermoso que eran el y sus suaves alas negras.

De cualquier forma ahora estaba a treinta minutos de que Ami entrara por esa puerta, treinta minutos para sonrojarse, treinta minutos para que sus estúpidos pensamientos apartaran su concentración del estúpido tren volador que tenían que armar para la estúpida clase de física, hacia Ami, claro con otra "ropa" si es que así podía llamársele a los atuendos con que su imaginación "vestía" a la pobre pelirosa con quien últimamente estaba notándose un poco, nada serio, solo un poco atraído. No es como si esa humana realmente le gustara, no, solo era era atracción física por haberla visto desnuda, sí eso debía ser, era imposible que él, un demonio sintiera nada por una humana tan insignificante.

Trataba inútilmente de convencerse, es que no podía ser, no debía ser, era tabú, era algo que siempre acababa mal. Pero como todo lo prohibido estaba envuelto en esa capa o perfume o lo que fuera pero lo hacía tentador. Ella olía muy rico, ¡carajo! ¿En qué pensaba? No podía, no debía y no _quería_ pensar así de Ami, para su desgracia, no podía ni echarle la culpa, la muy inocente no se daba cuenta, seguramente como cualquier chica cuerda –Nanami no cuenta, porque además de estar enamorada de Tomoe, dudo que tenga todos los tornillos en su lugar– estaría enamorada de él, pero con lo tímida que era tendría asimilado que su oportunidad era nula, con lo cual, ella no intentaría acercamientos, sería divertido hacerla sonrojar y ... No! No iba a hacerlo, no iba a convertirse en árbol cuando ella muriera!

(N/A: hago referencia a uno de los últimos caps del manga donde dice que los demonios que cometen el tabú de enamorarse du un humano, cuando este muera la tristeza le corroerá las fuerzas y terminará por convertirse en árbol y morirá lentamente)

Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Estaba más que seguro que solo era una mera atracción física que pronto se iría ¿A quién carajos intentaba engañar? Se estaba enamorando de una niña humana! Era estúpido, ¿cómo su maldito corazón había dejado que semejante patraña le sucediera? Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la chica llegaría pronto y no quería hacer algo de lo que después, seguramente se arrepentiría, no quería enamorarse, sabía que viviría mucho más que ella y cuando ella muriera quedaría devastado recordándola por los siglos de los siglos y terminaría por convertirse en árbol, no quería ser un árbol, ¿Quién quiere serlo? El no y de eso si estaba seguro. Pero intentar detener ese estúpido sentimiento creciente era como intentar dejar de respirar, lo mataría, pero más lentamente.

El timbre sonó por quintuagésima vez y al fin el cuervo salió de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba ella, la culpable de que últimamente sus sueños fueran distintos, tragó grueso y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Ami - saludó, agradeciéndole a Kami ser actor para poder fingir indiferencia

\- Ho-hola Kurama-sama- saludó tímida la pelirosa, entrando a la casa con una bolsa que contenía, pequeños vagoncitos de poliestireno, imanes y una pequeña locomotora de plástico, todo lo necesario para armar un tren volador con imanes.

¿Continuará?

* * *

**No sé si algún día lo continúe por el momento lo dejaré en un one-shot espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute. Byees**


End file.
